The invention relates to a detonator mechanism for cartridges, particularly cartridges for use in a manually actuable weapon. Such a cartridges includes a casing which has at least a partial region which is electrically conductive, a primer or detonator with an electrically conductive housing, and a detonator means in this housing. The detonator means can be ignited above a predetermined detonating temperature. A portion of the weapon, is adapted to contain at least one of the cartridges, and is electrically connected to the conductive region of the casing, a detonating current transfer device made of an electrically conductive material is movably supported with respect to the housing, and is arranged to make contact with the housing, and at least one rechargeable capacitor serves as a source of detonating current. The source of detonating current, the detonating current transfer device, the detonator, the casing, and the portion of the weapon form a series-connected circuit, and a switch is connected to the circuit.
Electrical detonators of this kind have an advantage over conventional detonating devices equipped with a firing pin, in as much as upon detonation either no oscillations, or at least no significant oscillations occur, which inevitably arise upon impact of the firing pin with the detonator. Consequently a significantly higher hit accuracy is attainable, compared to a mechanical detonating device. The known detonating mechanisms have, however, the disadvantage, that they can only be utilized in conjunction with special munitions, but not with conventional munitions, which are used in weapons equipped with percussion priming. This applies not only to high electric voltage detonator devices, but also to those detonating devices, which operate at a relatively low voltage. This is due to the fact that detonation is accomplished, for example, by heating of a resistance element imbeded in the detonating means, or by the fact that the detonating current is fed from a contact element, which is electrically insulated from, and disposed on the floor of the detonator housing, to the housing through the detonating means, or in a direction opposite thereto. In known detonating devices of the aforedescribed kind, not only is it necessary that the munition include a specially formed detonator, but the detonator must also include electrically conducting detonating means; this is not the case in conventional munitions detonated by means of a firing pin.